Harry Potter of Atlantis ReWrite
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED. Harry Potter is special, special beyond all reasoning. He is also the smartest human alive, with the entire knowledge base of an ancient race at his disposal. HP/stargate xover. re-write version.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heres the re-write. There will be several changes to this story, such as magic use, no going to Hgwarts, ect. Also, the pairings are secret, but I will tell you that it is with no one from the HP universe.

In a small bedroom, all was peaceful and quite. A shimmering of the air occurred and suddenly a 7 month pregnant Lily Potter appeared in the room, as if by magic. But it was not magic that did this, no; it was the technology of her people, The Alterrans, commonly known as the Ancients. What Lily had just done was phase shift herself back onto this subspace plane.

She looked down at her belly and noticed a small white light, and she smiled. She sat in a nearby chair on the balcony and looked to the stars with longing. She knew what mysteries they held, and she knew that out there, was her son's legacy.

Lily sat there peacefully, going over her thoughts from the last several thousand years.

The problems started millions of years ago, when her people were forced to leave their home galaxy. After traveling for countless millennia, they arrived at the Milky Way galaxy. Here, they seeded the planets with human life, and created the Stargate network.

But over the years, when her people would experiment, and create problems, they would fix them, but it was 10,000 years ago, that things changed. When her people went to Pegasus, they did the same thing as they did in the Milky Way, only it came to bite them back.

The Wraith were inadvertently created by her people, through inadequate research did they come forth, evolving over the course of thousands of years. They went unoticed, fr they posed no threat, even when they brached out from their world, attacking the human colonies that were supposed to be under Ancient protection, her people did nothing.

The Wraith grew in power, and when they attacked the Ancients, her people fought back, expecting an easy victory, they were wrong. For 100 years both sides fought, thousands died on both sides, till the end came.

Her people had only two outposts left, Atlantis, their capital, and Avalon, their main production yard. It was agreed that they would take Avalon with them and hide it in the Milky Way while they left Atlantis, in the hopes their descendants of Pegasus would one day reclaim as their own.

When her people ascended, they finally had to power to fix the mistakes' made, but instead they chose to ignore it.

They ignored the Asgard's plight, despite the fact that the Replicators were the creation of the Ancients; it was their obligation to fix things. Instead they ignored it, left the Asgard, their once faithful allies, to fight a losing battle.

They had the power to stop the Wraith, but they chose not to use it. Her people considered interfering on behalf of the lower beings beneath them. But eventually, her people were divided.

There were those ascended who believed that fixing their mistakes was their duty, but they were in the minority. They grew tired of debating with the others, trying to convince them to listen to reason.

So instead of debating, the minority left, most re-taking human form on the planet known as Earth. However, there were two who stood out, even in human form, they were Moros, known throughout the world as Myrrdin, or Merlin, and there was also Ganos Lal, known as Morgan La Fey.

They fought each other, for reasons Lily had long since forgotten, but they did leave behind the legacy. It was the legacy that had worried many of the other ascended, that legacy was magic.

When those two had taken human form, they chose to take a higher evolutionary path than the others, a path that gave them great power. When they fell in love and mated with the humans of the era, they inadvertently passed on that gift to their children, then their children's children, and so on, and so forth.

That was how magic was created.

Curious, Lily retook human form to learn of magic, and to live among this new society of beings, she wanted to learn as much as possible, and so she took the form of a baby, and waited for the right moment to enter the womb of a human couple. She grew, and aged like all humans, and when the time came, and she received her letter to Hogwarts, she was excited, for she waited 11 years in human form for this opportunity.

And like so many before her, she to, fell in love with a human, a human by the name of James Potter. They married, and she became pregnant.

But not long after, they were told a prophecy, that stated her son would either kill or be killed against the Dark Lord. Now lily did not believe in prophecy, but she knew that humans were fickle creatures and the Dark Lord would believe it. She could of course easily destroy him using ascended power. However before she could do so, the others would interfere, and she could not have that, so she started to plan.

Her plan was simple yet complicated. She built a phase shift device, one that would allow her to remain invisible from the watching eyes of the others, and in her phase shift state, she built an advanced repository of knowledge. The repository would contain all the knowledge of her people, everything from medicine, architecture, ship building, power sources, and everything.

She then used it to implant the knowledge into her fetus, into her son. Because his brain was not developed yet, his brain would grow around the knowledge, it would accommodate it, assimilate it.

Afterwards, she destroyed the device, so that it could not be used again, and she returned to her own physical plane. Her son would have an advantage over Voldemort; he would have the knowledge of the greatest race ever to exist. She prayed that was enough for her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter of Atlantis.

Chapter 1.

**5 Years later.**

A young boy sat behind a series of bushes in the local park, leaning his back against a tree. This child had long, messy black hair with deep green eyes, eyes that held sadness, and hopelessness to them, but if one were to look closely, they would also see a light of determination and intelligence.

Harry Potter smiled as he looked at the small rock before him. He closed his eyes; face scrunched up in intense concentration, then, slowly, the rock wobbled, before floating into the air, an inch, two inches. Finally, it reached a foot; the young boy opened his eyes and smiled at the rock.

He did it, he really did it.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He had accomplished something, something that he could keep hidden from the Dursleys.

He scowled at the thought of his _family._ He hated them with a passion, ever since he could remember his relatives had been mean, beating him, belittling him. Telling him he was worthless, but soon, soon they won't. With his new power he can stop it, he can have a better life, but not until he can master it. Once he masters his power, then things we get better.

A few weeks later, Harry sat in his cupboard in the darkness. His eyes were squeezed shut as he focused on the palm of his right hand, sweat trickling down his forehead as he sent every ounce of concentration he had into his hand.

A flash, small but brief appeared over his hand and just as quickly dissipated. Not to be deterred, he continued to concentrate on the feeling he had when the flash appeared the first time. Soon a bright light emits from his hand, he opens his eyes to see a small glowing ball of white light in his hand. He smiles as he uses it to look around his cupboard as a small test.

He quickly destroyed the light, sending him back into darkness. He leaned back onto his cot, going into deep thought.

This was but the third of his abilities, the first being levitation, second being the ability to teleport himself to anything in line of sight, which he discovered by accident, and third his new light.

Harry knew that what he was doing was not natural, was it magic? He did not know, what he did know, was that this may be the key to freedom.

Even though he is only 5 years of age, he is also no fool; he knows that when he makes his escape he has no way of supporting himself in the world. Deciding to think later of this issue, young Harry goes to sleep with happy dreams of dead relatives.

It was the next day that young Harry was seen sitting at the table for breakfast, with only a burned piece of toast to eat while his family received massive helpings. He kept his face down, his hair covering his face, it would not due to have his family see the hate in his eyes.

With a grunt, his uncle turned to look at him, "Listen here boy, Mrs. Figg is not available to watch you, and so you'll be coming with us as we take Dudley to the zoo."

He then leaned in close and continued, "None of your freakishness, you will stay in the car, you will do nothing, understood?"

Harry nodded, and then proceeded to wipe the spittle off his face before heading off to do the dishes.

It was several hours later that Harry was sitting in the back of the car, leaving the zoo. As promised, he had stayed in the car the entire time, and during that time he stewed, wishing for something, anything, to liberate him from his family.

CLINK!

Harry looked around at hearing the odd sound, wondering it what it was.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"

Harry looked at his uncle then his aunt as she began to talk.

"What is it Vernon?"

"The brakes aren't working, were going out of control!" he yelled.

Harry looked out the window and saw they were going down a small hill at a faster pace than normal.

"Vernon! What are we going to do?" petunia shouted with panic.

"Secure Dudley, I'll try to gain control!" Vernon shouted back.

Petunia nodded and unbuckled herself and climbed into the back to secure Dudley, completely forgetting Harry. Harry, feeling scared, looked out the windshield and yelled, "UNCLE VERNON, LOOK OUT!"

Vernon cursed as he tried to steer the car away from the oncoming Semi truck, Harry, seeing what was about to happen, closed his eyes and wish to be anywhere but there. There was a small pop before he hit his head on a rock and passed out.

Harry groggily stirred, keeping his eyes closed from the bright light. He heard a voice, female by the sound of it; say something before the lights dimmed a little. With the lights dimmed, Harry slowly opened his eyes, and took a quick look around. He took notice that he was in a white room, there, next to him, was a monitor that was making beeping noises.

He turned his head again and noticed a kindly young woman, around 35, he guessed, in a nurse's uniform. She gave him a kind smile before speaking in slow words, "Are you OK? How are you feeling?"

Harry looked at her before responding slowly, "I'm fine, my head hurts though."

The nurse nodded as she wrote something down, she then turned to look at him again, "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember was?"

He nodded, "I remember, me, my uncle and family were leaving the zoo. As we were going down a hill, I heard a weird clinking sound, and then my uncle said something about the brakes going out. My aunt unbuckled and came into the back to secure my cousin, and then I remember my uncle swerving to try and avoid a semi, then nothing."

She nodded, then she leaned forward to speak, "I am afraid, I have something to tell you, it, may seem hard to accept, and to understand, but your family did crash, they were hurt, badly, and if it's OK with you, I would like you to meet with several people, and maybe, if it's OK with you, you can have a new family. Would you like that?"

Harry simply nodded, taking it in. On the surface he put up a sad face, while underneath he was overjoyed. He was free, free of his family.

But then a thought came to him, what to do now?

He would have to ask, "Uh, what's going to happen to me know?"

The nurse gave him a sad look, "Well, there are a variety of options. But the most favored one at this point would be to send you to an orphanage. But before we do that, you will have to take a literacy test, as well as others, so that it may be placed into your profile and to help potential adoptees make a decision."

Harry nodded, his eyes drooping, it had been an exhaustive time for him, and with the urging of the nurse, he fell into a deep sleep.

When the nurse saw him asleep, she left the room and closed the door.

"Well, what did you discover?" asked a male voice.

The nurse sighed, "Well, he certainly suffered from some type of abuse. When he told me his tale, every time he mentioned his family there was an undercurrent of malice behind it. Then there's the fact that he stated his aunt went to secure herself and her son, completely forgetting him."

The police officer then turned to look at the doctor, who was holding a clipboard.

"When we brought him in, he was pretty messed up, and I don't mean from the accident. His body shows signs of sever malnourishment; there are even signs of scarring on various parts of his body. With this evidence there's no doubt he was abused, especially when you consider how well off the Dursley family was, in terms of diet." Said the doctor.

The officer nodded before turning to look at the child in the room, "Well, all this must go into his file for Childs services, as well as my own statement concerning the issue. I thank you both for your time."

Both the nurse and doctor nodded as the officer left, before going back into the room to make young Harry more comfortable.

It was another 3 days after the accident that Harry could be seen sitting at a table, going over an exam. A member of the local educational board came in to proctor the exam, to see what level of educational requirements he would need and to also see if he was a child with special needs.

To Harry, this was all relatively simple, he was told to not hold back, to do his very best so that he may know what will be needed to adjust to the world.

So, Harry sat, going over the test with relative ease, the math portion came to him easily, he didn't know why, but for some reason he just knew the equations and the outcomes. He enjoyed the math really, it all made sense.

The foreign language part of the exam was also simple, for the most part, it appeared he was able to decipher the Latin phrases with ease, and a little Greek, but that seemed to be about it.

The main problem on the exam was the English portion. This was also something that would confuse the examiners to no end later on. Harry seemed to have trouble understanding and knowing sentence structures, pronouns, nouns, and so on. He could speak English well enough, but it was written he had problems. What really confused the examiners was that he was so proficient with Latin, which was the main basis for the English language, yet he had so much trouble with the modern day variation.

They decided to blame it on his upbringing, and to focus on fixing it later on.

**Examiner's office.**

Dr. Richard Smith was going over the exam for the young man known as Harry. He had just finished the language section, and as somewhat surprised at what he found. Basic knowledge in Latin, and Greek, very little of his own language though.

He shook his head, he heard about the Dursley family from the Doctor and nurse assigned to caring for the child. He had to have been told, since he was administering the test that would decide the boys placement in life. He completely blamed them for the child's lack of language skills.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he turned the page to get to the mathematical and finance section.

Another 20 minutes into it he leaned back into his chair, just barely able t keeps his mouth shut. The boy was a numbers genius, no doubt. Not only were the numbers correct, but there were little side notations explaining why they were right, and how to improve.

It was rare to come across a child so gifted in mathematics and finance, such children, when raised in the right environment, have been known to prosper and to develop technologies, medicine, science, engineering, even economics that could benefit mankind. Such people loved the challenge and should be allowed to realize their full potential.

He sighed, knowing that the child was destined for an orphanage or foster care, which would inevitably hamper his development. As an academic, he could not allow such a thing to happen, could not allow such a talented child to have his life and talent wasted because of circumstance.

He continued to think, what could he do? He couldn't adopt the child; he and his wife had their hands full with their set of twins. As he continued to think, a thought came to his mind and he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Elliot, old friend, how are you doing?" asked Richard.

"All is good Richard, but why the call, it's rather late and I don't want to wake the wife."

Richard looked at the clock and did a double take, it was 11 PM.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point. I know you and your wife are unable to have children, and I know that you two were considering adoption, well, a child just came in and I believe he is the perfect one for you." Said Richard warily, hoping that his friend would not chew him out on this.

"Ugh Richard. I know your mean well, but we'll take this at our own pace." Replied Elliot.

"How about you give the kid a chance Elliot, come down to my office and look at his scores on his test, you'll be very surprised." Pleaded Richard.

He heard a sigh on the phone, "Fine, I'll be there tomorrow, now can I go back to sleep?"

Richard laughed before hanging up, and then he leaned back in his chair with a smile, satisfied he may have found hope for young Harry after all.


End file.
